Minderians
Minderians is users of kits created by Minderia or simular of it, Minderia Chat users, Nova Chat users, far future ideas users, and/or fictional eras users. The term was used since 2017. It is also used to call characters by Minderia itself History MinderiaYoutuber creates Windows History with Never Released Versions on 6th January 2016, which at this time was unique. At January 2019 it has 132k views. In 30th June 2016 Minderia uploads Update 3 of his WHwNRV, earlier before it he uploads Windows Never Released Fan Fiction, which it starts to speading Minderianism. Meanwhile at BW134 aka early minderian created WHwNRV in July 2016, with minderian versions from U3. Luigi2012SM64 is being minderian later, he uploads his first WNR on 2nd August 2016. Minderia uploads Update 4 of his WHwNRV in 9 August 2016, populasing future versions of Windows. Sonic Le Geek also are being minderian in that year. Late 2016 was an rise of minderians, Aarex Tiaokhiao was joined WNR in 13th September 2016, Nebula in 28th September (when using non-minderian before WNR2 in October 2016) and Windows Supporter in 18th November. Since January 2017, minderians are on their owns, because of conflicts between them and aeroians. In 5th February 2017, Luigi2012SM64 created his own Windows History with Never Released Versions, meaning first pre-U5 minderian WHwNRV, yet there was already late pre-U5 videos already existed. At this time, future was overused by them. There was invented ATE by Aarex. It is "After The Eras". ATE came up to break infinity in fictional Windows versions, and started to be overused in Mid-2017, it was just text if you looking for Windows Supporter, but ends up came with Windows logos, EEE by Dylan Taylor, xth of x by Sanchez20 in Late-2017. WHwNRV U5 is uploaded in 14th June 2017, which gives breakthrough to minderian community. Another boom given to The Ultimate Windows History with Never Released Versions, created by SITWGOAT. Another minderian that is well known is Arsenii Ivanov, known by his fastest making of WNR and NROS, firstly making WNR as a pilot video in 3rd September in U4 giving thoughts look, then WNR1 in 5th November. And in present, he now uses WNRSEC by Denis, which is considered popular source for Arsenians. Arsenii made his most popular WNR video as of January 2019, Windows Never Released 100 Nebula is the WNR Ultramega creator (series were made in May 2018), Hidden OS Startup sound (September 2018) and WHwNRV U6 .zip file owner (Jan-Feb 2018) that is popular in Late-2018. Relations between Arsenii fans and other minderians became worse, and sides breaked up once again in January 2019, and once again broken up thoughout February via Bootleg Incident and new Minderia's logo, that used by GMM before planned data. After Spring 2019, Spyonclear is retired from being minderian, althought he still created far future bootscreens for Sviger Kit. In December 2019, Santiago claims to be non-minderian despite using same far-future ideas as on U5/U5R2/U7. Also in that month, Spyonclear reveals his text-based WNR, while text-based WNR 5 up to 35.1 being minderian. He's poked fun to his past WNR series due to having gibberish ideas, and far-future ideas. These ideas are revealed to be on .pdf files to be collected in a .zip file of WNRs. WNRSEC's prototype is also revealed. Current situation The modern people who is have the main role for minderian community is Arsenii Ivanov, Nebula, Enderdust and GMM. WNRSEC is a popular core for Arsen and his fans and friends, and it's current version is 8.0 Category:Windows Never Released people Category:Term Category:Minderians